Butterfly Kisses
by dancerlittle
Summary: A oneshot based on the song by Bob Carlisle.


**A/N: I heard this song on the radio the other day and thought it would be an awesome one shot. I do not own "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle.**

**It might be helpful to have the song to listen to along while you're reading but it isn't necessary!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

Placing a simple kiss to his wife's sweaty forehead, Troy grinned as the squirming little one was passed in his direction. "Congratulations, mom and dad, it's a girl."

His wife smiled up at him with tears brimming her eyes as she watched the sight in front of her. "You got your wish Troy; we have a daughter."

Troy was too shocked to say anything. In that instant, the moment his daughter was handed to him, he was hooked.

_**There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven and she's Daddy's little girl  
**_

Listening to his wife's laughter, he shook his head. "Go tuck your princess into bed. She's her daddy's girl after all."

"You're just jealous." Troy would tease back as she laughed.

"She's always going to be daddy's little girl. But she'll always be my shopping buddy too."

_**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all for..**_

Dropping to his knees, Troy looked at the little girl grinning in her bed. "What are we going to do tonight Juliette?"

Rolling his eyes, he knew his wife had major pull with getting her way with their daughter's name. Smiling, he thought back to the time they were discussing names for their unborn child.

"_Troy! We've been at this for an hour and we have yet to decide on any names." Placing a simple kiss on her temple Troy sighed loudly._

"_All of your names . . . for lack of clearance are boring. Our child's name has to be unique and fun. We're going to be calling him or her this name for the rest of their life."_

_Rolling her eyes, she smiled. "I've got one. How about Julie?"_

"_That's too plain sweetheart." _

_Groaning loudly, she cussed under her breath before looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Julie isn't a plain name Bolton! If you think you're so much better at this come up with an entire list."_

_Crossing her arms over her chest, she watched him flip through the baby book. "I'm not feeling any of them."_

"_Fine, Juliette if it's a girl and Landon if it's a boy. We're done. You can come up with the middle names . . ."_

_Throwing her a look, he shook his head. "And who died and made you queen?"_

"_Oh Bolton, you don't know it, but I've always been queen." And pulling him in, she kissed him as he threw the book over the couch and continued on with their activities. _

"Daddy!!!" Hearing the little four year old voice shook him out of his daydream.

"Yes princess?"

"We're gonna read a book about a princess." Looking up at her, his eyes widened at the request.

"What do we need first?"

Kneeling beside the bedside, he waited for Juliette to do the same before folding his hands. "Go ahead baby."

"Dear God, watch over daddy and mommy tonight and Ashten. Make sure momma's baby is all right and watch over all my aunts, uncles, and especially grandma, grandpa, papa, and mawmaw."

After prayers were said, Juliette stood up with a grin on her face. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess." Pausing he grinned at her. "I need two things before we can read that princess story."

Troy waited for the light bulb to click. Giggling, Juliette threw her arms around his neck before giving him a light butterfly kiss on his cheek. "Love daddy."

__

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair 

"Come on Juliette and Ashton, we're gonna be late." Troy hollered as his wife got their newborn, Dominic into his car seat.

"Troy calm down; we're going to make it on time." Giggling, his wife gave him a look.

"You pay attention to that little one and I'll go get the other two."

Before he made it to the stairs, two giggles were heard before footsteps on the stairs caught his attention. "Come on you two. The horses are gonna be gone by the time we get there."

"Daddy you gotta tell them to wait. Juliette wants to see them." The now six year old little girl giggled.

"I don't have any control over the horses, princess. Mommy's got Dominic all ready to go; now we're waiting on Juliette and Ashton to get ready."

The giggles reached the kitchen as his wife gave him a look. "All right troops to the car."

The whole ride there, Juliette would not stop talking about how she was gonna ride a horse around and be a cowgirl for a day.

"_**Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride**_

"Daddy." Sticking out her lip in a pout, Troy looked down at Juliette and smiled a little.

"Yes princess?"

"Will you walk beside the pony? It's my first time." And with a smile, Troy couldn't say no to that adorable face that held onto his heart so tightly.

_**I know the cake looks funny Daddy but I sure tried"**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!!"

With a groan, Troy rolled over and saw his seven year old holding a platter with a burnt cake on it. "Aww sweetie you didn't have to."

"I know it looks funny but I tried my best." Her lip quaked and quiver with every breath she took.

"I know you did and that's why I love it. Just like I love you." With a light kiss, she climbed up on the bed and gave him a hug and a butterfly kiss just like she had always done.

__

Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night 

Troy sighed looking out the window at his three children playing on the basketball court. Juliette was pointing Dominic in the direction to go while they played keep away from Ashton. Hearing footsteps behind him, Troy turned around and saw his wife of twelve years behind him.

"She's growing up, baby. And we have to accept that." Placing her chin on his shoulder, Troy sighed before nodding his head sadly.

"When did she become so old? I remember her in pig tails and running around the house trying to get me to chase her. She'll start fourth grade pretty soon. Then it'll be high school."

"We can't stop her from growing up, Troy. It's just fact of nature. Just enjoy spending time with her now and you'll have that to cherish when she does really grow up."

With a kiss and a hug, his wife left him standing there with a bright smile on his face.

_**Sweet sixteen today  
And she's lookin' like her mamma a little more every day  
One part woman, the other part girl**_

With a butterfly kiss and a hug of his own, he looked at his newly turned sixteen year old daughter. "Happy birthday Juliette."

"Thanks daddy. Can I go out with Robin and Dayna later?"

With a nod of his head, Troy smiled brightly at her. "You'll have to wait a few days until you get your license so no driving quite yet."

A giggle that reminded him so much of her childhood caught his ear. "I'm not gone yet daddy. How about we go play basketball?"

A smile returned to his face knowing that was one of the many common interests him and his daughter shared. "Sounds good to me. Will you go easy on your old man?"

A giggle started before she right out started laughing. Trying to contain it, Troy looked at her with a strange look. "You're not old daddy. You can still beat me . . . even though I know a lot of those games when I was younger, you let me win."

"I didn't let you win; I just purposely missed."

"I love you daddy. And thanks for the great birthday."

_**To perfume and make-up, from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember...**_

Looking up from the newspaper that evening, Troy watched Juliette run down the stairs. Her face was caked with the much grownup makeup his wife had allowed her to wear. "Good night daddy. I'll be back later."

"Have fun honey. I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you Daddy  
But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time**_

"Dad I'm still your little girl." Shifting nervously, Troy watched his daughter walk down the stairs on the night of her Junior Prom.

Dressed in a beautiful blue ball gown Juliette and his wife had picked out weeks ago, Troy really wondered where the time had gone.

The doorbell rang and Ashton opened it revealing his sister's date, Matthew. "Dad, this is Matthew Baker. Matt, this is my dad, Troy Bolton."

Holding out his hand, Matt smiled at his date's dad. "It's nice to meet you."

Small chat was dealt out before Matt asked Juliette if she was ready to go. Nodding, she looked at her parents before smiling.

"Bye mom."

Stepping in front of her dad, she hugged him tightly before smiling at him. "If it's all right, I'm just going to kiss you on the cheek this time."

Giving him a kiss, she whispered the words that meant so much to them both. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Juliette. Have fun tonight."

With another wave, Troy watched as his daughter left for her own ball and with a tug of his heart, he knew she was growing up and there was nothing he could do about it.

_**Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night**_

_**Oh the precious times  
Oh, like the wind the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly**_

Sighing, he knew today was the day he'd been dreading since Juliette was laid in his arms so many years ago. Today was the day she was leaving him forever and getting married.

Matthew Baker, the boy from so long ago, and Juliette had maintained their relationship through the rest of high school and into college. Not too long after college graduation, Matt made it official and asked for Juliette's hand in marriage.

_**She'll change her name today  
and she'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
**_

Knocking on the door, he heard a flurry of voices before hearing his wife's commanding voice. "Who's there?"

"Gabi it's me. Let me in." Hearing Juliette's giggles, he knew she was calm and ready; unlike he was.

"I had to make sure it was no other men coming to check on her. Ashton and Dominic have all ready been here threatening that if Matt does anything to their older sister, they'll beat him up; she just has to give the word." Rolling her eyes, Gabi went back to putting little strands of Baby's Breath among Juliette's pulled up hair.

Chuckling Troy knew what a handful his two sons were and how protective they were of their older sister.

_**Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"**_

Catching his eye in the mirror, Juliette grinned before speaking. "What are you thinking about dad?"

"I'm not quite sure; I just feel like I'm losing you, Juliette."

She smiled before looking up at her mom. "Can dad and I have some time alone?"

Catching her husband's eyes, Gabi nodded before kissing her daughter's forehead. "Of course. Make it quick though; I haven't finished your hair yet."

Listening to the door click shut, Juliette took her father's hands in hers before smiling. "Daddy."

"You're never going to lose me. I'm always going to be your little girl. Sure I may be changing my name today but I'm always going to be the girl you raised to the woman I am today. I love you and that's never ever going to change."

Troy smiled at the marvelous woman standing in front of him. "I love you too baby. It's just an emotional day."

She grinned before walking over to the door. "But it's such a great one too."

_**And she leaned over...and gave me...**_

Watching Gabi come back into the room, Juliette walked back over to her dad before placing a butterfly kiss gently on his cheek. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl."

_**Butterfly kisses with her mamma there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair**_

Once Gabi deemed Juliette's hair was just perfect, Juliette picked up her bouquet before turning to her dad. "Walk me down the aisle daddy; it's almost time."

Holding out his arm for her to take, Troy gave her one last look before the two headed out the door. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Juliette."

"Does my gown look all right? It's been crinkling all morning."

Taking her figiting hands in his, Troy gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine. You're going to make Matt the happiest man ever."

"He sure makes me happy, daddy." Pausing, she looked up at him. "Don't cry daddy."

"I can't help it; you're my little girl."

_**"Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy don't cry"  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses**_

_**I couldn't ask God for more  
Man, this is what love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses**_

Watching his baby girl and the new man in her life exchange vows caused him to tear up but he knew no matter what he'd cherish the memories the two had made while she was younger.

Gabi patted his hand while watching the two. "We raised her right, Troy. She's an amazing woman and soon to be an amazing wife and mother."

Silently agreeing with the statement, Troy smiled. He'd always remember all the butterfly kisses and the hugs he'd receive from Juliette. And the special times only the two of them would cherish and remember for all time.

* * *

**Just a little oneshot I typed up while listening to the song. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers. It means the world to me when I get feedback from you guys. Thanks again!!!**


End file.
